mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Spoon
Sarah "Silver" Spoon Tattaglia is pony who came down to Earth as an immigrant from Outworld to join the mafia in 2008, alongside Diamond Tiara, who joined mafia two weeks earlier. She and Tiara are best friends and both work for the Fortunato Regime with great honour. Silver Spoon's name and cute mark are derived from the phrase "born with a silver spoon in your mouth", which implies being born into wealth and privilege. Silver Spoon was however, adopted by the less-richer family the Tattaglia Family, who were servants to the richer Barzini Family. Biography Sarah Silver Spoon was born to a rich family in a villa just outside the kingdom of Crystal Empire, Equestria (now Outworld). Spoon immigrated to Earth and came to France in 2008. She was interested in mob, and was soon adopted by Samuele Tattaglia as his own daughter. $poony was loved by her older brother Johnny Tattaglia, who was impressed by her charm, and he was involved in helping her shoot with guns and trained her how to use a Tommy Gun. Spoon made money off of gambling, and convinced Luigi Fusco to start a drug smuggling ring. Info After the mafia families made peace at the Commission in 2011, Spoon and Diamond Tiara invite Clarence and Fredo Buttowski to Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera, a party to those who agreed with Barzinis' plan to destroy the Corleones, and Cuneo Family agreed with their plan. Fredo manages to invite in even Derrick Loscano, but unfortunately, Derrick betrayed the Cuneos at that time by selling one of their factories over to the Corleone Family. When Derrick tries to hide his lack of betrayal from the Barzinis and their allies in the party with some bad speaking, Loscano claimed he didn't want to be at the party at all to not take away too much attention from the party's guests of honour. Diamond Tiara replies that she didn't want to see Derrick at the party anyway. As Loscano prepares to leave, Silver Spoon doesn't hesitate to kill him. She pulls out a magnum and prepares to shoot him. Derrick tries to run away, but Spoon shoots him once in the back and twice in the head, killing him. Buttowski is later seen watching the other mobsters rape Loscano's body, and even play chess with it, from the stairway, alongside with Diamond Tiara. Later, Cuneo mobsters bake a pie out of Loscano's body that they send it to the Corleones as a deadly message not to mess with them. Now Silver Spoon works as a member of the Fortunato Regime after the rest Tattaglia family members we're killed and are de-facto disbanded. She surrendered and begged to join the regime, and luckily, since her BFF Diamond Tiara was in, she was also allowed to join. She currently works as their spy and tries her best to stay out of police trouble. Quotes Personality and traits Silver Spoon Tattaglia shares many similar traits with her BFF Diamond Tiara such as being snooty, stuck-up, and pretty, often calling other people without money "hobos". However, she seems to be the follower, with Tiara being the leader. They share a special hoofshake and Silver Spoon appears to show some genuine concern for her feelings. At Emilio Barzini's funeral, Silver tries to cheer Diamond Tiara up, but Diamond ignores her. Spoon was also a close friend of her adopted brother, Johnny. Trivia *She is cute. *Spoon used to work in a library before being send to Earth as an immigrant. *She voted for Diamond Tiara to become the leader of the Dixmor Project, and for Francesco Barzini to become the president of the United States of America. *Sarah has a secret love relationship with Diamond Tiara that many people did not even know about. *Silver is mentioned in Nate Johnson's verse 1 in Barack Obama VS Nate Johnson - Rap Battle 19. She is also mentioned in Tiara's 2nd verse in Godfrey VS Diamond Tiara - Rap Battle 26. Gallery Tiara_and_Spoon_huging.jpg|Sad Spoon hugging a sad Diamond Tiara. Twisted_Silver_Spoon.png|$poon is crazy looking. Silver_on_Diamond.jpeg|Sara and Tiara really do have a secret relationship. Silver_Spoon_3.png|Awww, she's so cute. <3 Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_insulting_the_living_hell_outta_Skuta.png|Tiara and Tattaglia's daughter are bullying Scootaloo. Silver_and_Tiara_sleepin'.jpg|Spoon and Tiara sleeping. Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon.png|Diamond and Spoon. Tiara and Spoon.png|Tiara using Spoon as a chair, lol. Category:Tattaglias Category:The Godfather Category:Non Humans Category:Cute people Category:Daughter of a Boss Category:Bullies Category:Characters Category:Rich People Category:Dictator Category:Greedy Characters Category:Sadists Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Capitalists Category:Barzinis Category:LGBT Community Category:Sister of Don Category:Antagonists Category:Sister of a Villain Category:Niece of Don Category:Short characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Siblings Category:Adopted